I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE
by A.Hirano
Summary: "'Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah selalu untuku karena hanya kau yang tuhan kirimkan untuk melindungiku didunia ini karena aku sudah mempercayakan semuanya padamu'- Kyungsoo 'Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu dan malaikat kita. No matter what I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE'- Kai" Kaisoo and Kaido/ GS/ Oneshoot/ Marry life/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!


**Present**

**I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE -**

**KAISOO COUPLE **

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA) X KIM KAIDO (NAMJA) AS KAISOO CHILD**

**Support Cast : Taeyon**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : ****Marry life, ****Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch/STRAIGHT****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**KEEP REVIEW YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"'Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah selalu untuku karena hanya kau yang tuhan kirimkan untuk melindungiku didunia ini karena aku sudah mempercayakan semuanya padamu'- Kyungsoo

'Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu dan malaikat kita. No matter what I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE'- Kai" **Kaisoo and Kaido/ GS/ Oneshoot/ Marry life/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

BRAK!

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki sebuah apartemen dengan membanting pintu sekencang-kencangnya, dan dengan gaya angkuh dan brutalnya ia masuk dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak baik membuat yeoja yang sedang berada di dapur berlari kecil karena mengetahui bahwa, pasti yeoja paruh baya itu yang datang.

Dengan senyum yang tulus ia mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah yeoja paruh baya dihadapannya. "E-eomma..datang" ucapnya lembut. Taeyon sang yeoja paruh baya mendecih melihat yeoja yang menghampirinya "Dasar kau menantu tak berguna! Mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo sang menantu mencoba tetap tersenyum walaupun hatinya tersayat. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan dan umpatan kasar dari Taeyon sang ibu mertua.

"Jongin belum pulang eomma, mungkin sebentar lagi" masih dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku langsung saja bicara padamu" DEG! Perasaan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi makin tidak enak dengan apa yang akan diucapkan nyonya Kim dihadapannya ini. "Aku ingin kau bercerai dengan putraku secepatnya. Pergilah dari hidupnya sejauh mungkin karena aku tak pernah menginginkanmu sebagai menantuku" ucapnya enteng masih dengan nada sinis dan benci.

"Ta-tapi eomma.."

"Cih jangan panggil aku eomma, aku tak sudi kau panggil dengan panggilan seperti itu, kau harusnya memanggilku nyonya karena kau dan aku bahkan Jongin berbeda kasta!" mata Kyungsoo mulai memanas namun ia masih mencoba menahan Kristal-kristal bening yang akan jatuh .

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo, seharusnya Jongin menikah dengan Baekhyun, yeoja bergelimang harta dari pewaris tunggal Wu Corp yang aku jodohkan dengannya, bukan denganmu, yeoja rendahan, miskin dan bahkan Jongin memungutmu dari jalanan" ucapnya lagi.

PUK! Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Sebuah amplop coklat besar yang Taeyon lemparkan padanya. "Itu surat cerai, kau tinggal menanda tanganinya, urusan Jongin serahkan padaku"

"Ta..tapi eomma Jongin…"

PLAK!

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata, pipi kiri Kyungsoo sudah berubah merah dengan rasa panas yang menjalar dan telinganya yang agak berdengung.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan darimu yeoja rendah" Kyungsoo masih menunduk dengan cercaan dan makian Taeyon hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap dengan balutan celana cokelat susu dan kemeja hitam yang lengannya di lipat sesiku tengah menenteng tas kerja dan jasnya.

"Sudah pulang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih jas dan tas suaminya yang di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Kai.

Kai mengusap lembut kepala kyungsoo dan mengecup lembut keningnya membuat sang eomma mendecih jijik. Setelah melepas kecupannya Kai memandangi wajah istrinya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo 'Kenapa pipinya merah seperti ini? seperti bekas tamparan' batinnya. Tangannya menggandeng lengan mungil istrinya dan menyapa sang eomma terlebih daulu.

"Eomma berkunjung rupanya..tumben sekali" Taeyon tersenyum, senyum yang baru ia tunjukan sedari ia datang.

Taeyon memeluk putranya sayang sedang Kyungsoo berjalan melewati mereka ke kamar bermaksud menyimpan tas dan jas suaminya. "Ada apa eomma kemari?" tanya Kai to the point, jujur saja ia tak suka berbasa-basi dengan ibunya semenjak ia menikah dengan Kyungsoo dua tahun yang lalu. Karena Kai tahu Teyon sangat membenci Kyungsoo karena latar belakang keluarga Kyugsoo yang sangat jauh dengan keluarganya. Namun Kai tetap bersikeras mempertahankan Kyungsoo karena ia sangat mencintai yeoja bermata bulat itu.

Kai rela memberikan apapun bahkan mengorbankan apa saja untuk Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan rela dihapus dari nama pewaris Kim corp demi yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai istrnya. Ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata Taeyon yang mengatakan bahwa Kai akan sengsara jika ia sampai menikahi Kyungsoo danmenolak perjodohannya dengan Baekhyun, namun semuanya tak pernah Kai dengar karena sehari setelah upacara pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo, ia mendapat panggilan untuk praktek di Seoul National Hospital. Oh betapa Tuhan baik padanya.

Kai sangat bersyukur memiliki Kyungsoo karena yeoja itu begitu dewasa dan jarang mengeluh dan selalu setia mendampinginya, menjaganya dan merawatnya. Namun dibalik itu semua Kai amat sangat faham jika Kyungsoo sangatlah rapuh didalam. Terlebih lagi jika sudah menyangkut eommanya.

"Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu" kening Kai berkerut, ia menyadari gelagat tak enak dari sang eomma namun ia segera bersikap biasa. "Eomma duduklah dulu, aku ganti baju dulu" sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke kamar.

….

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu sayang?" tanya Kai lembut setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang ceroboh sehingga terbentur" dusta Kyungsoo samba matanya melirik keatas tak mau menatap suaminya. "Kau tak bisa berbohong nyonya Kim".

Kyungsoo terteggun dengan ucapan Kai. memang benar Kai selalu tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang berbohong karena mereka terlanjur sudah saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Katakan sayang, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar marah" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Kai. ia tahu betul bagaimana menyermkannya seorang Kim Jongin ketika marah. "Eomma berbuat sesuatu lagi padamu kan? Dia juga yang menamparmu?" Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam tak berani menjawab.

Mengerti arti keterdiaman Kyungsoo, Kai mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sekilas lalu melenggang keluar bersama debuman pintu yang tertutup. Tangis Kyungsoo pecah seketika, ia menangis tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun.

….

"Apa yang eomma akukan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai dengan nada dingin "Apa yang aku lakukan? Memangnya apa yang istri pengadumu itu katakan padamu?" bukannya menjawab, aeyon malah bertanya balik "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi aku tahu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang eomma inginkan eoh?" ucapnya sakratis.

"Eomma benci istri jalangmu yang selalu melawan kata-kataku dan…"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA JALANG, DIA BUKAN WANITA JALANG. DIA ISTRIKU!" mendengar bentakan Kai membuat Taeyon semakin geram saja "APA YANG SEBENARNYA IA BERIKAN PADAMU EOH? TUBUHNYA? KALAU ITU PASTI DIA JUGA MEMBERINYA PADA PRIA JALANAN DILUAR SANA" bentak Taeyon tak mau kalah.

"APA? APA YANG EOMMA KATAKAN SUNGGUH SANGAT AJAIB. DENGAR DIA BUKAN WANITA JALANG, DIA MENIKAH DNEGANKU DENGAN KEADAAN YANG MASIH SANGAT SUCI" Taeyon tertawa memutar bola matanya malas.

"AKU MENAMPARNYA KARENA IA MELAWANKU DENGAN PEMIKIRAN LAMBATNYA UNYUK MEMINTA CERAI PADAMU. KAU HARUS PULANG JONGIN, KAU TAK PANTAS BERADA DISINI BERSAMA SI RENDAHAN ITU" Kai melotot tajam "Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin aku bercerai? Cih dalam mimpimu saja nyonya Kim yang terhormat" ucapnya dingin dengan nada menyindir.

"KAU ANAKKU DAN AKU INGIN KAU KEMBALI MENGGURUS PERUSAHAAN DAN MENIKAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN, YEOJA TERHORMAT YANG SUDAH AKU JODOHKAN DNEGANMU!" Kai tersenyum mengejek "Dengar nyonya Kim, kau lupa? Aku sudah kau hapus sebagai pewaris. Kini aku bukanlah pewaris Kim corp tapi seorang dokter, terimakasih atas tawaran anda karena aku tak berminat sedikitpun" Taeyon makin kesal dengan ucapan Kai yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

"Cih… sebaiknya ceraikan dia sebelum kau menyesal Jongin, lihatlah hidup kalian yang sederhana ini karena kau menentangku dan juga lihat dirimu,sudah menikah dua tahun tapi tak di karunia keturunan".

Kai menunjukan smirknya "Menyesal katamu? Selama ini aku masih menghormatimu sebagai eommaku, berbicara lembut dengan kata-kata pedasmu pada istriku itu semua aku lakukan hanya untuk istriku. Dan jika kau bilang aku akanmenyesal. Jawabannya adalah tidak, kau tahu apartemen ini aku beli dengan jerih payanghku sendiri tanpa mengemis padamu. Aku mendapatkan semuanya, istri,rumah, karir yang sempurna jadi umpatan menyesalmu itu tak terbukti satupun. Karena apa? Karena tuhan takkan mengabulkan doa orang yang kotor hatinya"

Taeyon begitu tertusuk dengan ucapan Kai, ia kehabisan kata-kata dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Kai dengan umpatan-umpatan yang tiada hentinya.

…

"Hikss…hikss… tuhan mengapa harus selalu begini?" masih dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya Kyungsoo bertanya pada sang penguasa kehdupan.

CEKLEK!

Kai membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan isakan-isakan kecilnya. Sungguh hati Kai terasa dicabik-cabikmendengar isakan kepedihan yang selalu ia dengar sembunyi-sembunyi selama ini dari Kyungsoo.

GREP!

Tanpa basa-basi Kai berlutut danmerengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. "Gwenchana sayang, I'll keep you safe" sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo bermaksud menenangkan. Setelah Kyungsoo tenang, ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi basah pujaan hatinya "Uljima nee" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jongin" panggilnya disambut dengan 'Hmm?' sebagai jawabandari Kai "Ke-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada eomma? K-kau seharusnya berbicaralah baik-baik, jika eomma ingin kita bercerai maka mungkin lebih baik begit…"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Kai membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman lembut. Melumat dan menghisapnya hati-hati, Kai benci, amat sangat benci jika Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini, ia tak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri,selalu memikirkan orang lain yang sudah nyata jahat padanya.

"Kau tahu Soo.. aku takkan pernah melepasmu sampai kapanpun. Kau malaikatku, anugrah dalam hidupku and I've promised that I'll keep you safe".

"Ta-tapi Jongin bagaimana dengan eomma?"

"SSssstttt.. biarkan saja dia Soo.. yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jongin, eomma ingin kau jadi anakyang berbakti, jadi sebaiknya pikirkan baik-baik tentang hal ini" Kai menggeleng kuat "Aku tak mau Kyung, kau dengar kan jawabanku adalah TIDAK" ucapnya menekan kata Tidak kearah Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tak tahan tinggal disini, kita pindah saja" Kyungsoo melotot kaget "Tidak Jongin, kasihan eommamu jika kau tinggal jauh darinya" Kai tersenyum lembut "Sudah jelas-jelas disakiti, masih saja memikirkan yeoja tua pemarah dan tak tahu diri sepertinya" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Mi-mianhae aku tak tega jika melihatnya sendirian Jongin, aku jadi terlihat jahat jika seperti itu".

"Kau sayang padaku apa sayang eommaku sih Kyung?" Kai menunjukan wajah kesalnya "Aku sayang pada kalian berdua Jongin, apa lagi padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya "Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau tak menginginkan aku bahagia?" Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar ucapan Kai yang amat sangat tak benar baginya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau bahagia sayang, karena kau yang aku cintai dan selalu ku utamakan" Kai masih dengan wajah kesalnya "Lalu mengapa kau ingin kita bercerai dan lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan eommaku dibanding diriku sendiri Kyung? Kau pembohong!".

DEG!

Ucapan Kai tepat menusuk jantungnya. Ia seolah sesak dan tak bisa bernafas dengan kata PEMBOHONG yang Kai ucapkan "Mi-mianhae Jongin, aku hanya merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu jauh dari keluargamu, terlebih eomma tadi bilang keturunan Jongin"airmata kembali mengalir dipipi chubbynya.

"Jika kau sungguh-sungguh jujur padaku. Maka biarkanlah aku memintamu untuk selalu berjalan bersamaku, menemaniku dan selalu kau berjanji hal itu Soo? Kaulah satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku, sumber kehidupan duniaku. Aku tak mau kau pergi dan tak mau ada seorangpun menggantikanmu sebagai yeojaku. Kumohon Soo.."

Kyungsoo menatap manik mata yang selalu sama, sama akan kesungguhan dan keyakinannya. Sama akan ketulusan dan prinsipnya. Wajah Kai meneduh dengan senyum tulus yang ia perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentang keturunan.. kau tak perlu khawatir sayang, buktinya Tuhan akan memberikannya pada kita" kini kening Kyungsoo berkerut tak mengerti ucapan Kai."Nee..suatu saat nanti semoga tuhan mempercayakan titipannya padaku" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Tapi Kai menggeleng dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Igeo.." setelah membongkar tasnya, Kai memberikan sebuah amplop besar sama seperti yang eommanya berikan pada Kyungsoo tadi. "Ap-apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati berdebar tak jelas "Bukalah!" perintah Kai, Kyungsoo membuka amplop itu hati-hati.

Irisnya membulat seketika dengan apa yang ia baca. "Jo-jongin….a-aku…" Kai mengangguk "Sudah dua bulan malaikat kita ada di perutmu sayang". Kyungsoo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, ia berdiri dan menghambur kepelukan Kai. "Jongin aku hamil!" ucapnya senang dengan air mata bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nee.. jeongmal gomawo nae sarang" ucap Kai sambil mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo "Maka dari itu aku tak pernah percaya dengan umpatan eomma karena semua itu jauh dari kebenaran. Dan masalah pindah, sepertinya kita memang harus pindah karena surat keputusan mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengepalai sebuah rumah sakit pusat di Jaeju" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan erat pada suaminya.

"Ja-jadi kau dapat rekomendasi naik jabatan?" Kai mengangguk "Maka dari itu kita harus pindah sayang".

GREP!

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kai "Terimakasih Tuhan.. anugerahmu sungguh sangat membuatku bahagia. Entah bagaimana aku harus bersyukur ya tuhan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ucapan-ucapan syukur yang tiada hentinya membuat Kai semkin tersenyum. "Nah kau tahu kan Tuhan maha melihat siapa yang baik dan buruk. Dan Ia takkan sekalipun mengabulkan doa buruk!".

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Jadi apa kau akan tetap ingin kau menuruti eomma?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat "Hhheee… aku tahu kau pasti sangat mencintaiku" ujar Kai membuatnya mendapat pukulan kecil dari Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona "Aigooo… istriku semakin manis saja jika sedang merona".

"Berhenti menggodaku Jongin. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kai menuju ruang makan.

.

.

4 YEARS AFTER

"EOMMA! EOMMA! APA CUDAH PULANG!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampiri yeoja yang dipanggil eomma di dapur. "Aigoo Kai jangan berlari begitu nanti kau jatuh" nasihatnya pada sang putra seraya menyamakan tubuhnya susah payah dengan sang anak karena perut buncitnya yang kini berusia delapan bulan. "Saya bukakan pintu nyonya" ucap salah seorang maid "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja, kau tolong simpan makanan dimeja nee, Jongin pasti sudah lapar" sang yeoja yang di panggil nyonyapun melangkah dnegan hati-hati sambil menggandeng sang anak.

CEKLEK!

Belum Kai menggedor pintu seseorang didalamnya sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. "APPA!" pekik sang anak menghambur kepelukan sang appa yang dengan sigap meraih tubuhnya dan menggendongnya "Wah..wah uri Kaido bersemangat sekali, sepertinya ada yag Kai sembunyikan dari ajushi nee?" ucap sang supir pribadi mereka yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga bagi Kai dan Kyungsoo saat menggoda anak majikannya.

"Iya kalena appa cudah janji becok mengajaku jalan-jalan kepantai ajuci" ucapnya riang "Memang appa berjanji seperti itu?" ucap Kai pura-pura tidak ingat "Appa melupakannya eoh?" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Setelang mencium kening istrinya, Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan "Kau belum ke dokter kan,sayang?" tanya Kai pada sang istri. "Nee jadwal periksanya besok, eottokhae? " Kai tersenyum "Kita periksa dulu sebelum jalan-jalan nee, eotte Kai?" sang anak mengangguk pasti membuat Kai mengusak surai gelapnya sayang.

…

"WOOOOAAAAA! PANTAI!" pekik Kaido dengan semangat berlari-lari sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kyugsoo dan Kai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang melihat putra pertama mereka yang sedang memandang pantai dehadapannya dengan takjub "Hati-hati Kai, jangan terlalu dekat nanti terbawa arus" nasihat kai sambil berlari menyusul Kaido karena putranya hampir menginjak bibir pantai. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

Di pantai Kai dan putranya bersenang-senang seharian penuh dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, karena ia tak bisa berlari-lari dengan perut yang tengah hamil besar. Kai dan Kaido saling kejar-kejaran, bermain motor yang mereka sewa dengan Kai yang mengembudikannya sementara Kaido bersorak-sorak riang. Bermain air bersama dan terakhir Kyngsoo, Kai berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sedang Kaido sedang sibuk menggambar di pasir pantai menggunakan ranting pohon yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Ah… rasanya menyenangkan akhirnya kita bisa pergi bersama seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo "Nee apa lagi mlihat Kaido bahagia seperti itu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ucapan Kai.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja dengan topi yang menutup wajahnya menyenggol tubuh Kyungsoo, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika Kai tidak dengan sigap menpang tubuhnya "Ya! Kalau jalan hati-hati, kau tidak lihat jalanan sebegini luas kau masih menabrak istriku? Kalau dia melahirkan mendadak bagaimana?" sungutnya memberondong pada seorang yeoja yang tadi menabrak Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras, sedang Kyungsoo hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya dengan mengusap tangannya.

"Mi-mianhae saya tidak sengaja" ucapnya "Gwenchana Nyonya, maafkan suami saya telah memarahi anda" ucap Kyungsoo ramah. "Kau memang tidak berubah ya, selalu memaafkan padahal aku sengaja berbuat begitu" ucap sang yeoja pada Kyungsoo, keduanya membulatkan mata ketika tau siapa yang wanita yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"E-eomma.." ucap Kai pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Taeyon. "Nee ini aku, ku kira kalian sudah bercerai ternyata malah punya anak" ucapnya sedikit sinis.

"Ya begitulah eomma.. kami sangat bahagia, dan…ah apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil disana?" Taeyon mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai dan ia mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan tengah menggambar sesuatu di pasir. "Dia putraku eomma.. putraku dengan Kyungsoo dan sekarang usianya sudah 4 tahun. Terimakasih atas doa dan sumpah serapahmu yang sangatlah tidak manjur itu" sindir Kai.

Namun Kyungsoo menyikutnya, memberi tatapan mematikan pada sang suami agar terdiam "Wae Soo? Aku memang benar kan!" Taeyon memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo dan Kai, ia sungguh miris melihat keduanya bahagia. "Dan…..ah iya eomma aku hampir lupa. Semua hal yang kau lakukan untuk membuat kami hancur dan jatuh selama ini hanya sia-sia lebih baik eomma hentikan semuanya. Karena apa? Karena aku akan tetap pada keluargaku, menjaga, membahagiakan sebisaku dan yang terpenting membuat mereka selalu merasa aman" Taeyon kini tertunduk malu. Ternyata Kai mengetahui perbuatannya selama ini yang selalu membuat ulah dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Kaisoo dari jauh, ya memang Kai sangat pintar untuk mengetahui segalanya.

"Baiklah. Jagalah keluargamu baik-baik Jongin, putramu sangat tampan dan sehat" ucapnya cepat lalu pergi begitu saja melewati Kai dan Kyungsoo

"J-jongin eomma…" Kai meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya bergetar sekarang dalam pelukan Kai "Ssstttt.. tenanglah sayang, jangan pikirkan eomma, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menjagamu dan keluarga kita" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Gomawo Jongin, jeongmal gomawo" Kai makin mempererat pelukannya. "Ssstt aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Soo, kau yang terbaik kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" Kyungsoo megangguk. Disaat mereka tengah saling memeluk, suara cempreng mengejutkannya.

"APPA! EOMMA! CINI-CINI" Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kaido memanggilnya dengan tangan melambai-lambai diudara. "Kenapa eum?" tanya Kai sambil mensejajarkan tinggi badannya. "Lihat aku biat apa coba?" Kai berdiri seperti Kyungsoo dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sesuatu dihadapannya. Mereka tahu Kaido sudah bisa membaca dan menulis saat usianya tiga tahun tapi yang ada di hadapan mereka sungguh mengejutkan.

Dipasir itu Kaido menggambar Kaido yang tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kai disana, tak lupa ia menuliskan sesuatu yang bahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo belum pernah ajarkan. Digambar itu tertulis "I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE"dengan huruf capital semua.

"Kai sayang, siapa yang mengajarimu menulis seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan airmata haru yang membingkai pipinya "Anni eomma, waktu itu appa cuka bilang cama eomma dan Kai I'll keep you cape (Safe)" dengan aksen cadelnya "Lalu aku beltanya pada cocaengnim di cekolah apa altinya jadi aku tulis cepelti ini eomma kalena aku ingin cepelti appa, menjaga eomma, caengie dan appa hhheee" Kai dan Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk sang putra dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang.

"Anak eomma memang pintar" puji Kyungsoo "Nee anak appa Jjang!" mereka pun tenggelam dalam kebahagian yang menurut mereka sangatlah besar walalupun sederhana. Di atas senja yang mulai tenggelam mereka masih asik saling bercengkerama. Sungguh moment yang sangat membahagiakan diusia Kaido yang baru 4 tahun ini, mereka mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat membahagiakan dari putra mereka.

'**Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah selalu untuku karena hanya kau yang tuhan kirimkan untuk melindungiku didunia ini karena aku sudah mempercayakan semuanya padamu'- Kyungsoo**

'**Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu dan malaikat kita. No matter what I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE'- Kai**

**END**

**Uwaaaaaaaa ff apaan nih? Ngebut semalem nerusin dikit pagi-pagi pasmau aktivitas hadeuuhh… apakah absurd? Mianhae ndee kalau absurd gini tapi boleh donk REVIEW DAN KRITIKNYA ATO SARAN JUGA :D semoga aku bisa lebih baik lagi dlam oneshoot :D**


End file.
